In overview, it is well known there are various technologies which have been developed that provide a capability for tracking the in-flight trajectory of an airborne object. These include highly sophisticated technologies for military applications and for commercial air traffic control, as well as less sophisticated technologies, such as tracking a single in-flight golf ball at televised professional golf tournaments. In each case, the technology is adapted to be venue-specific. This is also the case for the present invention.
Unlike venues for other technologies such as those referred to above, the venue for the present invention is unique unto itself. In particular, the present invention pertains to golf ball driving ranges that can now include multi-deck versions. Accordingly, air space restrictions, golf ball density and flight duration in the airspace envisioned for the present invention are specific differentiators from other technologies.
As envisioned for the present invention, the air space of interest is relatively small and confined. Typically, commercial driving ranges have a width of around 100 yards and a down range distance that is normally less than 300 yards. Moreover, the present invention will inevitably encounter a plethora of in-flight golf balls at any one time (e.g. more than 30 golf balls simultaneously in flight). Furthermore, the duration of flight for each golf ball will be typically less than 20 seconds.
With the above in mind, it is an object of the present invention to visually track the in-flight trajectory of a single golf ball in an extremely crowded air space. Another object of the present invention is to visually present the in-flight trajectory of a golf ball from the start point where it is launched to an end point at a real or projected target on a driving range, wherein static background clutter and other in-flight golf balls are eliminated from the visual presentation. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for visually tracking an in-flight golf ball that is relatively simple to manufacture, is easy to use, and is comparatively cost effective.